Awkward Love is in the air
by Light Gaia
Summary: Trunks has a secret crush but is too embaressed to admit. But later he finds out that Goten has a secret crush too. how are they going to deal with it? Trunks is also jealous of Goten's tight bond with Goku and is willing to go out of character to win his Fathers love. Not Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

It's spring in the adventure packed world of Dragon ball Z. Even though things seem peaceful and quiet It's no excuse to slack off.

The son family will always be prepared for the unexpected.

When the raining stopped Son Gohan want for a sprint through the green grassfield accompanied with Goten and a little Brother from a different Mother Trunks.

They hopped on each stones to get across the river Trunks slipped and landed on his knees.

Gohan looked behind him slightly worried.

'Hey are you ok buddy"? Gohan beamed.

"Yeah Im ok" Trunks said and got up and joined the gang as they leaped through the tree branches. The sun shined through the leafs of the tree.

Trunks loved the city but since he's spending more time at gotens house the nature of mount paozu grew on him. and could no longer stand the reeking city he grew up in.

Goten rested on his back under a large tree listening to tiny birds bickering behind the leafs.

Trunks rolled up his trousers and noticed the injury from the slip was a bit bigger than he thought It stung badly and Gohan noticed that Trunks walked a bit funny.

Gohan knew it might be because of the fall. he got up and walked over to trunks.

"Trunks come here" Gohan said."let me see that leg.

But trunks backed away No everything is ok

"Im just going to look at it. I'm not going to hurt you". Gohan tried to calm him down.

"Now let me see".

And trunks rolled up his trousers. Gohan ripped a piece off his Gi off and tied it around his knee to stop the bleeding.

"There you go" Gohan smiled You are a tough cookie Trunks.

"Thanks Trunks blushed slightly.."

"Gohan.". Trunks said getting the older Saiyan's attention.

"Yes? what's wrong"? and Gohan knelt to his level again.

"Can I stay with you guys for another week? I really don't want to go home".

"But School is about to start next week and your parents are expecting you" Gohan said.

"I know I know but. I feel alone alot You got Goten and your sensei An Father who looks after you.. I don't have that kind of luxury at home".

Gohan felt bad. He hated seeing Trunks that way.

"I understand how you feel. But college will start for me soon too and I won't have much time to look after you. You might get bored".

"I got Goten to hang out with.I'll go home around night-time and come back in the morning so that you guys have the night for yourself".

'Listen you can stay here as long as you like but we need to discuss things with your parents too ok"?

"Ok sure Trunks said". quiet

'Hey come on we can Always meet up in the weekend "Gohan said. "We don't know the answer yet maybe they'll say yes".

"Ok I hope they will'.Trunks said.

"I love spending time here and my head is clear when I'm outside the city". Trunks said not facing Gohan Instead he focused on the small waves that appear in the crystalic water of the river.

"Trunks, Please listen". Gohan said making trunks focus his attention on him.

"You know that I enjoy your company especially Goten. If you have to come home next week please don't be upset. In October I'll a have week off how about we go trick or treating"?

Trunks face brightened smiling happily. Trunks jumped up and gave Gohan a koala hug. Trunks hear a loud roar and the two Saiyans looked down to Gohan's stomach.

Gohan smiled sheepish." Let go back I'm starving" Gohan said and placed Trunks down.

And watched Gohan waking up Goten from his nap to go home for dinner

.".I just wished I could be adopted by the Son family or at least become Gohan or Goku's Godson so that I can stay". Trunks thought to himself.

This life right here is so peaceful, With Gohan and his family you can be yourself and no stress or loud noises will disrupt your serenity in mount Paozu.

Gohan is Always very caring at times a bit over the top, Goku is very nonchalant and care free but he wouldn't exchange them for anything.

Trunks always has alot of fun here. He always wakes up with a smile but back at home well not really.

Sure it's nice to have a break from the woods and have a walk around the city but if Trunks could choose he rather be among the animals and open space that's not polluted with smelly cars.

"Trunks"? Gohan yelled from a distance. Trunks snapped back to reality and looked at the two saiyans puzzled.

Come on buddy diner is almost ready!

"Coming"! Trunks said,he hopped next to Gohans side and they traveled back home.

"Are you ok? You seemed a bit spaced out a minute ago" Gohan asked.

"Yeah I am I was thinking about my time here and you've been a very good friend No the best friend ever".

"dawww That's very sweet Trunks. Thank you".

"No Thank you for having me. I can't thank you enough".

"And you are always welcome here". Gohan smiled gently and they hopped over the large rocks making their own path to cross the large river.

After dinner Chi-Chi ordered the gang to hit the sack. Goten used gohans shoulder as a pillow nuzzling his face against it affectionately. Gohan had one arm around his little brother keeping him safe from all harm.

Trunks rested his head against Gohans stomach the only thing he doesn't like is hitting the sack this early,

But then again he's Always well rested compared to at home when he's under Vegeta's care, His Father doesn't care when Trunks goes to bed aslong he has done is training and doesn't get on Vegeta's nerves he'll hear nothing from his Father.

Which is a bummer but his adopted family is kind of filling that gap.

Gohan ate more food than every single citizen in japanbut his stomach still roared a bit demanding more food.

Trunk was Always blown away by the bottomless pit like eating habits. and is more blown away about the fact that Chi-Chi can afford plates full of food that could feed whole europe.

But still he felt at home everytime he comes to play with Goten and a part of this family and couldn't imagine a week without his 2 saiyan brothers.

Trunks sighed happily pulling the thin sheets closer. The crickets chirrped very loud in the forest and the starts are much closer than in the city.

That's one of the small things he loves about mount Peoz.

His mother offered the son family to look after Trunks 5 days a week during the holidays for some extra cash so that Trunks doesn't have to spend the holidays alone without anyone to spend time with him.

Chi-Chi gladly accepted and invited them over To their house.

Trunks remembered the first time he met gohan. Sure he was very nervous but it faded when Gohan was very friendly.

_/-/-/_

_'My-My you've grown kid'_ Gohan Said And lowered himself to his level.

_"I remembered you when you were this small"_.

Trunks blushed looking away _"It's nice to meet you too Sir" _Trunks said politely.

Gohan got the heebe jeebies all over his spine When Trunks said the "S" word But he knows Trunks ment it well.

Gohan smiled placing a hand on his shoulder '_Hey..Just Call me Gohan, Im not that old"_.

Trunks smiled back and surprised Gohan with an embrace.

Gohan was puzzled but hugged back with one arm.

"_Welcome to the family Trunks-kun_"'

"_Group hug"!_ Goten beamed and joined in.

_'Mom get over here"_ Goten said and Chi-Chi stopped with what she was going And Welcomed Trunks aswell.

And that was the start of a brotherhood between the three half saiyans.


	2. Be thankful For the smallest things

Gohan woke up earlier than the two boys. Trunks still laid against gohan but with his cheek against his stomach curled up cutely.

Gohan felt Goten move who slept on his chest and nuzzled against his shoulder again.

Time sure has flown by. But it each month had wonderful moments and was happy that Trunks was with them for the holiday.

Gohan got out of bed carefully not to wake the two snoozing children. And tucked them in keeping the heater close to make sure they don't feel cold.

The large bedroom window had frost all over it.

And Gohan peeked outside and his eyes grew big in awe.

Mount Paozu seemed like a white blanket has been placed all over the ground. Gohan stood in the balcony and let one frosty flake fall on his palm.

Many flakes fell down and Gohan hopes the snow will stay until the holiday season starts.

This was a great start of the season it hasn't snowed since Gohan was little and praised Mother Nature for her wonderful crafty work.

Gohan stepped outside the snow was thick many tiny and large snow flakes kept falling.

Gohan hovered above the large white trees. The frozen water and snow drops looks like decorations.

Any average person would want to be in Gohans place right now. Because no one can feast their eyes on the frosty sacred surroundings of the Earth and appreciate her beauty unless you have ability to fly.

"The most wonderful time of the year has started."

* * *

it's already morning but it was still dark outside.

People are already decorating their yard. Children helping their parents making snow men. many trees got lit up and it left a glow with all kind of colours.

the capital city could be seen from the distance.

Gohan has called the Nimbus cloud and since his Father gave it to him he never wants to fly without it.

His friends wondered why he uses the cloud since he can fly much faster on his own.

But to Gohan the little cloud is special. It reminded him of his Father and comforted him when Goku was absent.

Every Time Gohan uses nimbus he's reliving the good old days. Sitting on his Fathers shoulder and making loops. He trusted his Father that he would never let him drop.

Gohan smiled a bit at the memory.

But those wonderful memories carry alot of guilt with him. Gohan wished he could enjoy his Father's love longer.

He always wondered how great it would have been if Goku came home with him After the Z fighters victory.

But his ignorance killed his hero he calls Father. It was Goku's decision to stay dead but that doesn't make him less guilty for what he has done. Gohan sighed sadly.

He wants to keep positive thoughts now that his Father has come back to stay for good.

Goku was never angry with him, in fact Goku has never been so proud of Gohan.

And hopefully Gohan can learn to forgive himself and focus on the wonderful time ahead.

Gohan flied past an area with more shops hopefully he can find the right gift for his Parents. But something heart breaking caught his eye.

A Little girl with worn out sandals was seen sleeping in a carton wrapped in a blanket with large holes in it. shivering from the cold.

Gohan couldn't believe what he saw. And he's feeling sorry for himself because he had to live without a father and still blaming himself even though Old Kai granted his Father back.

And there are people who have it alot worse than he does.

Gohan lowered his cloud and stepped off.

"Hello? Gohan said quietly and carefully touched the shoulder of the child.

The little girl opened her eyes and looked at Gohan's large eyes full of sympathy.

The girl squeaked and cowered further into the carton.

"No,No don't be afraid child I won't hurt you. Were are your parents"? Gohan tried to calm her.

"With the great spirits". The Girl said quietly.

"Are you alone here"? Gohan asked.

'No My Sister is at the dumpster to find food she'll be back soon".

Gohan cried inside his heart. he had to help her. And removed his coat and sweather. "Put this on" Gohan said.

The girl eyed Gohan and carefully crawled out of the carton box. Gohan helped her put on his sweather and coat Gohan covered her shoulders and neck with his scarf and also donated his gloves and socks for her to wear.

And Gohan handed the sweather he wore underneath. "Give this to your Sister Okay? I don't want you to freeze to death."

"But what about you"? "The Girl asked worried about Gohan's wellbeing because he only has the purple Gi top on and with that large V neck Gohan can easily get bronicitis or worse.

"I'll be fine. What is your name child?" Gohan asked

"Chu-Li" the Girl said.

"I'm Son Gohan".

"If you ever need something come and see me at mount Paozu. I'll help you with anything you need..Promise?"

"Promise". Chu-Li Responded

"Thank you Son Gohan you truly are a Hero". Chu-Li face litting up with gratitude

Gohan smiled and gave her his food he bought along with enough cash to pay a hotel and supplies to stay warm during this cold winter as a final gift And took off.

"Merry Christmas"! She said and waved until she couldn't see Gohan anymore.

"Thank You Son Gohan". Chu-Li Mused "you are a fine example that there are still good people left in this world."


	3. Santa Gohan

Gohan kept thinking about that young girl who was by herself. Christmas is around the corner and people like her might have a cold lonely christmas without family and friends.

If only he could do something for them.

Nimbus already arrived near the city but Gohan was still in deep thoughts.

"Wait what If I bring gifts to all the orphanages in town and donate them the money I've earned from the unwanted Fame I got from beating Cell before xmas Eve.

Maybe It's a good thing that the people of Earth found out Gohan did it. Because now he can do something good with the money.

People might think Santa claus is real but everything is better than letting everyone believe that MR Satan saved the world instead of the real defenders of Earth.

The bastard is already filthy rich heck he could bail out greece twice If he wanted to so he doesn't need more fame.

Gohan wonders If MR Satan got his rich status from deceiving gullible humans.

"Look ! there he is!"

"Son Gohan! Bystanders pointed at the sky when Nimbus passed the sky scrapers.

"Oi Son Gohan!

Gohan looked up when he heard someone calling him. And a loud YaY! Was heard from a sky scraper.

Gohan's face curved into a smile when construction workers with santa hats cheered for him.

Gohan gave a salute in return and went down to get some wonderful things for his friends and loved ones.

Gohan could hear the festive tunes play before he entered the large mall. Shoppers gave Gohan a friendly glance when they walk past him.

But besides that everyone let him do his thing. As he looked for a new Coat and sweather of his size.

The people aren't as hyper as when everyone thought when MR Satan defeated cell.

Maybe because Gohan is not a attention whore like MR Satan is.

Gohan ignores invitations to events parties or meeting presidents from different countries to avoid having more people know about his life.

Unfortunately he could not stop the million dollar cheques that kept getting in

the mailbox Gohan wanted to return it or donate it to people who needed it the most But Chi-Chi had other plans.

She used it to pay the best private school and used the rest to build a bigger house in mount Paoz.

It was crouded everyone charged towards bargains like a pack of hungry wolves. It reminded him of his Girlfriend when they went shopping for the first time.

Gohan chuckled at the memory. And eyed the Pandora's shop. He's thinking about getting ear rings for Ma and maybe one bracelet for Erasa.

There was a large white fest free in the centre of the mall. And a choir sang wonderful festive songs. Gohan could listen to the women all day.

When they were done they went through the pages of their singing book to pick another song.

"This is the season to be jolly fa lalalalalala'. Gohan tried to sing hopefully they will sing his favorite Xmas tune.

The women choir looked up and brightened up some giggled at Gohans attempt to sing. It sounded shy and cute at the same time.

Gohan picked up many presents for under the fest tree and went behind a gentle man who was waiting in line.

While he was waiting Gohan thought about what he'll buy his dad Goku never showed interest in other things besides Fighting and Eating.

"Or maybe I'll buy him expensive meat or..Gosh I don't want to give him something that disapears in a blink of an eye."

"I want to give my Father something he can keep with him but what can you give a guy that only shows interest in food and beat the crap out of evil foes"? Gohan thought.

"Oh my Gosh, Gohan heard a timid but exciting voice say. Snapping him out of his train of thoughts.

Gohan looked beside him and a female store manager eyed him with awe.

It's Gohan the great. The girl looked at her collegues while pointing a finger close to gohan's chest.

"I..I can't believe it". She squeaked.

Gohan smiled feeling amused having someone fan girling over him.

The Cash register lady handed Gohan his purchased gifts and focused his attention on the girl who was redder than a tomato

" Have a nice holiday miss erm..Becky" Gohan said reading her name tag.

"You know my name!" Becky swooned and fainted. Gohan was shocked and kneld next to her to see if she's all right

but the manager came and tried to wake her.

Gohan got up and picked up his bag knowing she's in good hands now.

"Uh If she wakes up tell her I wished her a jolly and safe xmas". Gohan said apologetically And left the store.

That moment made Gohan feel uneasy he didn't mean to make her pass out, He hopes she'll be okay.

Gohan thought about a gift for his Father and a idea entered his mind. There is one thing His Father was very fond of and maybe that jewerly store can make a replica of it.

And made his way to the shop. A bell rang when he entered and greeted one employee at the cash register.

The owner of the store recognized Gohan and asked Gohan what he could do for him but in a formal matter like he was talking to a king.

Gohan huffed. He wished people would quit giving him special treatment He's not a God he's just a boy who posseses great power.

"Hey I was wondering if you could make me something" Gohan said friendly.

"Sure what can I make for you? Some fine jewerly for a special lady?" The manager asked.

" A special gentleman actually" Gohan said." I want to make something for my Dad and tried to describe it". The employee handed Gohan a pencil and a Paper to make a sketch of it.

Gohan did so and gave it back to the owner. "It has to be made of crystal and the decorations in the middle have to be made of gold".

"It shall be done" the owner smiled and placed the sketch on the counter.

"I'll bring you the money when It's done" Gohan said and wished The owner and employees a happy holiday and flied home".

Gohan had a great feeling inside he knew for sure that Goku will love it.

* * *

Goten got out of bed when his comfy pillow slash Big Brother wasn't resting beside him.

Trunks was still outcold and fell off the bed in his sleep but Goten let him rest a bit longer

After a long bath Goten got rid of the drowsy feeling and made his way downstairs.

He heard his mother laugh And his parents were decorating the fest tree together.

Goku was dressed in a more formal outfit he wears a white shirt red tie with black pants and Chi-Chi looks much better she had her hair down and wore a much more festive kimono.

Goku held her lovingly around the waist and lifted her up to place a large star on the tip.

"Morning Ma morning Dad" Goten waved.

"Mornin buddy Goku said and placed Goten over his shoulder.

"Oh Dad It's so strange to see you without your carrot orange Gi." Goten said.

"Yeah I miss my Gi already Goku admitted but I like to see your Mother happy. She's my my World.

"And you are mine my sweet Goku Chi-Chi said and gave her husband a peck.

"Eww Gross" Goten joked smiling at his parents. Goten didn't find it gross infact he enjoys seeing his parents express strong love for echother still after being married for 18 years.

His family giggled when Gohan came in.

his hair was covered with snow including his coat. Gohan smiled in return and dusted himself off.

"Brother you look just like santa". Goten said.

"Yeah There is a huge snow storm" Gohan sighed placing the bag down with alot of festive gifts.

Wow so many Gifts! Goten beamed can I unpack them?

"Not yet" "You just have to wait for a few days. Gohan said.

"Wait didn't santa bring people presents?" Goten scatched hisnhead confused.

"Oh" Well.. Santa will bring his presents too so that we can have more presents. Gohan said quick.

"Yay Goten beamed forgetting about his suspicion "more gifts!

Gohan you think Santa will give everything on my wish list"? Goten asked.

" Yes He will "Gohan said smiling and placed his gifts for Trunks and his family underneath the fest tree.

Gohan eyed the present he bought his Father holding it with both hands. " I hope you'll like this Dad" Gohan mused and placed it with the other gifts.

* * *

Trunks woke up minutes later after Gohan's arrival. Goten wasn't there and Trunks glanced at the clock.

"Oh Gosh It's almost 10 am." Trunks thought did I really slept this long?"

Trunks got out of bed and went for a quick shower. He kept thinking about the little crush he developed.

Since he watched that movie with marron He was smitten with the bombshell actress who played Barbie in the Barbies Christmas special movie.

Trunks returned to the bedroom and looked inside his bag and pulled two dolls out. One barbie doll and one male action figure Trunks used one of Bulma's nail polisher to paintthe hair lavender.

"hi Trunks wanna go on a date" ? Trunks said trying to mimick Barbies voice.

"Yeah sure I reserved teo seats at the finest 5 star restaurant in town" Trunks said making his voice more deeper.

"Oh Goodie You are such a gentle man"

And Trunks made the two dolls pucker up.

But Trunks didn't notice Gohans footsteps coming towards the door. And opened it.

Trunks Squeaked and hid the dolls behind him.

Trunks was red as a tomato holding his breath Staring at Gohan with large eyes.

he hoped Gohan didn't hear the pervy talk he said and pushed Barbie underneath his bed.

Gohan noticed him putting something away and was about to ask Trunks about that but felt like he shouldn't meddle too much with other people's business.

Trunks is cocky but he's not a juivilnile case. It's probably nothing.

"Ok im coming! Trunks hopped of the matras and followed Gohan.

"Mom has made some delicious things You'll love it Gohan said and felt his stomach roar when the smoke of food starts floating in the air.

Chi-Chi hummed along with the christmas song playing on the radio while making a cake. Goku came behind her cuddling her around the waist.

"Cut it out" Chi-Chi squeaked happily. "I have to make Trunks's breakfast ready" Chi-Chi said and playfully pushed Goku away.

Gohan guided Trunks to the dinner table and Chi-Chi handed him a festive home made fruit cake with 3 red berries and edible misstle toe.

Goten looked at a picture in a magazine fondly he litterly had pink hearts in his eyes. And drifted into his own little world.

Gohan curriously looked over Gotens shoulder but Goten placed his hands over it. "Shoo, "Shoo! Goten said to his older brother.

Gohan shrugged and sat down.

Trunks eyed Gohan and Gohan returned the glance smiling.

"You ok buddy'? Gohan asked after swallowing a large chunk of food.

"Yeah.. i was thinking about what I want to do with christmas. And my wishes. I hope they will come true".

"What is your wish"? Gohan asked.

"Oh It's nothing Trunks said fondling his spoon.

"Yes It is" Gohan said C'mon tell."

"My Wish is..That my mother will come home in time so that I can spend the holiday with her too."

"but I fear that I have to celebrate this Christmas without her." "Like last year"

"Why? Gohan asked feeling a bit bad.

It's her company she has to run it by herself now. Many congresses are planned and her agenda is quite busy." Trunks said.

Gohan placed a hand on his shoulder.

Trunks let's not assume the worst". And you know you are welcome to spend Christmas eve with us." Gohan said.

Trunks nodded. Thanks.. I wished my family could be like yours..You always do everything together. That's how every family should act.

"That's true..And I do feel for you..But I don't ever want you to think you are alone..Because you're not." Gohan said.

No matter what happens you always have a family here in mount Paoz." Gohan said.

Trunks gave Gohan a warm smile. "Thanks" Trunks said quietly.

Trunks surprised Gohan with a hug and Goten saw that.

"Hey I want a hug too" Goten said and skipped towards the saiyans "Ma! Dad!" Join us" Goten beamed.

Chi-Chi held her husbands hand and join the group hug. Gohan used his free arm to hug his beloved Father. His Hero.

Sure Gohan loves his Mother dearly but Goku will always have a special place in his heart. Goku will always be there for him as a Father but also as his best friend in the world.

"This is going to be the best xmas Ever Goten said to Trunks.

" Im Sure it will Trunks responded back"

"Well I hope it will" Trunks thought.

If he can have both parents to celebrate xmas with him at mount Paoz then that will be the greatest Christmas gift of his life.


	4. Odd affection

Goten was looking underneath wash bin lids and under the table trying to look for something. Trunks just came from the store with table decorations for the holidays.

and noticed his friends running around.

"Goten did you lost something? Trunks asked. I can help you look for it."

"I'm looking for Dad he's hiding somewhere" Goten said continuing the search.

"Then Do a Ki search" Trunks suggested.

"No Trunks that's cheating" Goten said and spotted two boots poking underneath the curtain of the exit door. It belonged to Goku.

"Shh I found him Goten said and tip toed reaching out to the curtain and opened it.

"Ha I found you Dad...

..Huh? Goten said confused. His Fathers boots were there But He was nowhere to be found. "Aww Dad tricked me Goten whined.

Goku peeked from the closet he was hiding in and rushed to reach to the home tree spot.

Goten heard his running foot steps and tried reach Home tree before his Father did.

Trunks ran after them to see who reaches first.

"Home tree!" Goku beamed but slipped on the floor because he didn't took off his socks.

Goku yelped and landed on his back side.

and Goten tapped the plant and said home tree with alot of effort because Goku burst into laughter in shock and in amusement.

Goten laughed as joyful as his father he came beside him and hugged his Father.

Both had tears rushing down their cheeks and their ribs hurt.

Trunks watched Goten rest his head against his Fathers shoulder fondly and Goku leaned his against his sons Head smiling happily.

Trunks couldn't help but feel jealous. Goku is gohan and gotens world a loving Father who would do the craziest things to keep his sons happy.

Trunks couldn't help but feel very jealous of Goten. And everyone else who has a good relationship with their Dads.

Why? Why can't vegeta be this way? It feels like Vegeta never wanted him in the first place. Trunks was conceived during a one night stand.

His Mother loves him but If Vegeta feels the same is still unclear.

Trunks left the living room and made his way outside.

It was a bit chilly without a coat But Trunks didn't care. He felt neglected by both of his parents but mostly his Father.

Bulma is very busy since she took over the corperation. She had a large work load on her shoulder running it by herself since Grandfather passed away.

But Vegeta doesn't bother to acknowledge him mostly he only sees his Father during gravity training or when he's in deep trouble.

"Hey you are going to catch a cold" Goku said come inside. chi-Chi made some hot chocolate.

"I don't feel like having Choco. Trunks said.

Goku was naive and seem very clueless sometimes but he could sense when someone is very troubled.

"Trunks I notice you change moods alot. Goku said One day you are happy playing with us and after a while you isolate yourself and remain very quiet."

"Oh I don't mean to do that It's just that I wish my Father was more attentive"

At home Im attention deprived But here I feel..found.

It's hard to explain Trunks said letting a snow flake fall on his palm.

"Trunks" If something hurt just forget about it" "Sure it's not nice when relatives don't care as much as you would like to"

Unfortunately we can't choose our parents but we can choose our friends" Goku said.

"Gosh Sir. Your presence gives a calm feeling. I feel so much Better by just talking to you.

It's like everything is going to be allright when you are around.

"I try to help as best as I can". I like changing people's mood positively but you can do the same for others. Just be care-free and free spirited like me." Goku said.

"Thank you Sir. Trunks gave a small nod.

"No need to be so formal just address me as Son Goku.

"Or shall I call you..Sensei? Or maybe Oji-san? Trunks said.

Goku eyes grew big and shot Trunks a death glare. "What did you just say? Goku asked not very happy.

"No No I said Uncle not old man. Sorry. Trunks said quickly in defense.

"You better not Goku warned. I'm not old I just turned 33.

"But seriously can I call you uncle Goku or Sensei.

"You can call me both If you wish. Goku said.

Trunks smiled he felt honored having Goku's permission to call him his Sensei.

* * *

Gohan was busy working on a book report he needs to finish before college starts again.

He was thinking about what he wanted to do with his career choices. He knows his parents support him with whatever he'll choose but still he wants to do something that will make both parents happy.

Chi-Chi hopes Gohan will get a PHD to become a scolar but want him to follow his dream.

Father hopes that he'll become the next defender of the Earth and focus on martial arts.

"wait. What if I set up a dojo? Teach Earthlings about martial arts create Ki blasts and such. Then he can be a scolar like Ma wanted and a martial art sensei.

"He'll keep both parents happy at the same time and also does something he enjoys for a living.

Gohan drawed the emblym of the future dojo on a blank page and looked at it.

He liked it right away. And will discus his Future career plans with his Father to get his blessings. If his Dad gives his approval then he no longer cares if his mother or anyone disagrees with it.

Gohan folded the paper and couldn't wait until his Dad gets home from work.

" Booyah! Mother fuckers! Trunks watch the language! Chi-Chi said while washing the dishes.

"Sorry" Trunks said and beamed jolly that he finally defeated his rival.

"You only won one time you donut. Goten said chuckling placing the joystick down.

"You mad bro? Trunks said looking at Goten still doing his victory dance.

Goten looked at the clock for a moment. Barbie's highschool life is about to begin on TV soon. He wished he could watch it but he's sure Trunks will make fun of him for liking a girl show.

"Oh Trunks sweetie? Chi-Chi called. Trunks stopped with celebrating and looked at her.

"Your Mom is on the phone"

"Oh great " Trunks smiled. "I'm comming.

Trunks left Goten by himself.

Goten waited until Trunks left and turned the the tv to a different channel. The show just started Goten watched over his shoulder to see If Trunks is back but he's still talking to his mother.

hmph" Goten huffed I'd be a much better boyfriend than that Ken twatface. Goten said confident.

Goten heard a surpressed snicker behind him and looked up.

"Trunks? What are you doing here? Goten said feeling embarressed."

" Don't tell me you got a crush on Shelly blond the barbie actress" Trunks said amused.

"No I'm not!" I just find her pretty that's all." Goten argued back.

" Well watching a girl show is kind of gay" Trunks said. And wanted to zap the TV back to the paused game.

"Oh yeah? You're Gay for not admitting you got a crush on Barbie aswell." Goten said in defense.

"No I'm not!..I just.. Trunks exhaled in defeat

"Sorry Goten that wasn't cool on my part.

" I just a bit embarrassed that I have a crush on Barbie. It's just that shelly is so pretty as Barbie and well..."

"It's okay Trunks. I feared that you are going to make fun of me forever if I tell you. Goten said.

Trunks and Goten looked at eachother and came towards the tv and puckered up and started to smooch barbies mouth on the screen multiple times.

"If only barbie was real so that she can be mine Trunks thought but there is no way im going to do the dishes. I'll hire a cleaner to do that.

"Barbie is the prettiest girl I ever saw Goten thought. She's my type for sure.

The door of the living room went open and Gohan stepped in without their consent.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU MOTHER FUCKERS"! Gohan screamed Dramatic with a raspy voice.

Trunks and goten looked behind them in shock and trunks clutched his heart like he almost got a stroke.

but Gohan wasn't angry he laughed in amusement reading through his galaxy note.

"guys you got to read this fanfic **my immortal** It's the best story on fanfiction ever.

"this odd but brilliant story had me rolling over the floor since chapter 1 Gohan said letting out a happy little chuckle.

"youre all right guys? Gohan asked the two boys. When he looked at their fear strucked faces.

They all nodded and stood behind the Tv so that he couldn't see what they are watching.

But Gohan recognized Barbies chipper voice from the episodes Marron watches when she comes to visit But said nothing.

Gohan smiled at his brother all right dudes. Enjoy your day im going out for a flight been inside long enough for today.

Gohan noticed his Father in the garden and walked outside he just had to make him read this fanfic he's been reading. Gohan showed his Father the angry bad grammar author's note's and cracked up with his son.

"what the hell is a prep? Goku asked.

"I don't know but I've been laughing like a hyena by just reading this Tara chick is amazing! Gohan said wiping his tears away.

"please no more! Goku cried holding his stomach in pain as he tried to control his laughter When Gohan tried to sound like a pissed off goffik as he read the author's note where she calls her critiques Prepz.

"I wet my pants Goten whined.

"me too Trunks confessed looking down at the huge pool underneath.

"I think we should quit with this odd behavior. I can't believe we've smooched the Tv. . Trunks spoke up.

" But barbie is a bombshell Goten said turning the TV off.

"Tell me about It. Trunks breathed out still a bit shaken by Gohan startling them.

very well Goten said.

"No No that's not what I ment. Trunks said and glanced over Gohan and Goku cracking up together. Gohan leaned against his fathers shoulder with one arm around his ribs.

"Ouch! Dad cut it out! Gohan laughed but Goku had so much fun reading through the story That he found it impossible to stop.

Trunks felt happy and sad at the same time. Happy to see Gohan happiest the fullest with his Father but also sad because he longs to have these kind of moments with his own Father.

Chi-Chi came from the kitchen confused when she heard loud uncontrolable laughter coming from her two guys.

Trunks and goten quickly grabbed a paper to cover their wet trousers and went upstairs Slightly embarssessed.

The two saiyan quickly disposed their wet gear in the wash bin after they slipped into something dry.

"What if mom finds our wet trousers? Goten wondered. She might think we are bed wetters!

"how? It's not our pj trouswers you oaf. Trunks said.

"Oh yeah that's true. Goten said in relief.

"Goten buddy, I think we should find a real girlfriend when we get older. Trunks said.

"But Trunks barbie is real. Well atleast the actress is. Goten said.

"I know.. She's pretty but out of our reach" Trunks huffed. Trunks looked at the window when he heard faint laughter from Gohan and Goku again.

Trunks moved the curtains and peeked down. Goten came too.

" Trunks are they still laughing about that story Brother found?" Goten said.

"Hey! Kuririn is here! Goten said happy. And watched Kuririn playing with the others in a snowball war.

"Let's go downstairs. Trunks said. And mde their way downstairs. Chi-Chi had a tray with drinks for her family and guest. She almost dropped it when Trunks and Goten sprinted past her.

The Older gang was off guard as the sat in the frosty grass. Trunks told Goten to be quiet opressed his ki and tip toed with a large chunk of ice towards Goku.

Goten held in a chuckle and hoped his Father wouldn't turn around and notice him.

Goku was happily talking to Krillin and Trunks pulled the back of Goku's collar and let the snow slide into his new orange red Gi.

Ayi! Goku yelped when he felt a ice cold feeling running over his skin. Goku looked behind him Trunks face was red from holding in his laughter as much as he could.

Ha Ha! Come here you little! Goku burst out in laughter and chased Trunks down the forest.

It felt great being in the open frosty air. Goku finally caught Trunks and let himself fall on his back in the snow.

Goku rubbed snow against Trunks face to get back at him.

"pleh! Pff! Trunks spat some snow out. "No,No stop I give up. I give up! Trunks breathed.

Goku let him go and Trunks tackled him to the ground and had a playful wrestle.

Trunks made a body slap on Goku's stomach and laid limp for a moment to rest. He looked at Goku with a fake glare.

"Round two uncle" Trunks said and Goku grabbed both arms to avoid getting more snow rubbed against his face.

Okay, That's enough Goku panted. And Trunks gave up.

They laid on the snow for a moment seeing lots of flakes fall from above.

Goku-san? Trunks said.

hmm?

"I don't want to go home. "I want to stay with you guys until mom comes back. Trunks said.

"But why? Don't you like it there? Goku said sitting up.

"well You know how my relationship with my Father is. He isn't anything like you. Atleast you play and have fun with your wife and children. But my Father is very self centered.

*Sigh* "That pretty much sound like Vegeta Goku said. "But listen,Why won't you talk to your Father about your feelings? And work on your relationship from there.

Or do something that catches his interest for example,such as quit being lazy.

"What ? Lazy? Im not! Im very active Trunks said bewildered.

"I mean with martial arts training. Goku said.

Do your best more when he's training you. Do one work out with him without complaining. He might warm up to you and maybe then you can have a talk and tell him how you feel.

Or get straight to business and tell him you want to spend the holidays with him and how disappointed you are with his lack of interest in his own offspring.

"I think you are right. I'll work hard and I'll tell him when the time is right. "Hopefully he's willing to join us here too.

"Im sure he will Trunks just be firm yet polite" Goku said.

"If it fails then Atleast you've done everything you could and it's the best to focus on the ones who do include you in their life." Goku said.

"Thanks Goku-san, This chat made me feel better. Trunks said.

Goku heard a hint of sadness in the Lavender saiyans voice. Goku would never understand how Trunks feels since His Grand Father always been there for Goku until he..Got stepped on.

Goku swallowed the steely lump in his throat away thinking about that event.

"C'mon Let's go back to the house. Goku said and lifted him up from the ground.

"Don't be sad boy,Everthing Will be just fine".

Goten and Gohan moved their arms and legs up and down making snow angels on the ground. Both levitate from the ground to make sure their master peice won't get ruined.

Kuririn drank the last bit of the large beer glass Chi-Chi gave him. Feelin a bit tipsy.

Goten noticed Goku coming back holding Trunks with one arm. Goku placed Trunks on the ground. Even the drunk Kuririn noticed Goku doesn't seem very happy.

"Guys I'm going to see my Grand Father I'll be back later Goku said. And his friends got the hint that he needed to do it alone and watched him leave.

* * *

Goku arrived at His Grand Fathers grave. The tombstone was still in tact and moved some snow and frost away to see his own hand writing when Goku was 5.

_"Rest peacefully grandpa Gohan" _was written.

Goku sighed sadly and sat down infront of the grave in a meditating position.

"Grandpa,I haven't talked to you in a while but that doesn't mean I have forgotten about you.

"I'm finally employed. Goku chuckled."

I never thought that day would come. But even I know I have to grow up sometime."

I've became a raddish farmer."

It's not the most fun job but atleast it keeps my wife happy."

"Thank you for looking after me" I know I was a huge hassle before I hit my head.. But still you stood by my side no matter what"

"I don't know If you can hear me Gramps" But if you do..Please don't stop watching over me..

"I miss you Ojii-San . I'll always will. Goku said quiet.

Goku lowered his head after all this years he's still stricken with deep sorrow and regrett for stepping on his Grand Father while he was in his Oozaru form.

A Tear rolled over his face and the drops disappeared in the snow.

Goku stands up and a breeze ruffled his spiky hair.

"Love ya Gramps" Goku said feeling his eyes fill up again and bowed in respect like a pupil would bow down to his sensei.

Goku turned his back to head back home wiping his face but saw two footsteps in the snow a few inches away from where Goku was standing.

Goku came closer and the foot prints looked just like the footprints from His grand Father sandals.

Goku gasped and looked at Gohan's grave again. Warm sunrays shined against Goku's face.

"You heard me didn't you grandpa?" Goku said looking up in the sky.

Goku felt deep inside that His Grand Father never blamed Goku for his death. And there was no need to be forgiven for anything.

Goku felt warm inside. And knows that he'll see his grandpa again in the spirit world when his task as protector of the Earth is over.

**A/N: **

**Oji-San means Uncle and Ojii-san means Grandpa that's why Goku misundersttod Trunks for a minute.**

**Trunks and Goten acting Stupid infront of the TV felt like a suitable moment to make a tribute to the infamous Dumbledore Quote from the awesome legendary Fic my immortal.**

**Shelly Blond Is the first voice actress of Lara croft in TR1 and I assume every boy gamers had the hots for Lara. **

** There is also a youtube video about it where you see the text: Nobody cares what Ebony is wearing flashing by often.**

**I hope you like the chapter,**

**T.C **

**Light Gaia.**


	5. New year New chances

Trunk got back home but he wasn't very thrilled. He did missed his Father but he wished the holidays didn't go by so soon.

Trunk placed his bag on the ground and his Grand mother came from the kitchen.

"Hey dear how was your stay? "Mrs Briefs said happy.

"It was great Nona I can't wait to see them soon. Gohan promissed me many gifts".

"Oh that's so nice "Mrs Briefs said giving Trunks a peck on the cheek.

"Arrg Trunks said annoyed and wiped the lipstick off his cheek. "Thanks nona" Trunks said sarcastic.

Mrs briefs smiled at her grandson.

"Get ready for bed dear and I'll send some money over to Gohan and I'll say goodnight to you properly.

"I will Nona I love you." Trunks said and hopped off the table after fetching an apple.

"awww love you more "Trunks Heard Mrs Briefs tiny voice say.

Trunks always thought his grandmother is a bit strange. Sure he likes her alot but she never seems worried scared or angry

Never once he saw a different emotion than her bubbly care free personality accept when his grandfather passed away but still he wouldn't change her for the world like his Father Vegeta she's fine with everything you do aslong you don't be a hassle for others.

Trunks quietly walked down the hall of the large capsule mansion.

Trunks remembered what Goku-san said.

That he needed to talk about his feeling with his Father Hopefully they can do something nice together every weekend.

But how is he going to get his attention?

Trunks is not half as strong as gohan was when he was around Trunks age and Vegeta always have a disappointed look on his face when Trunks talk to Vegeta like he's not the son he always wanted.

But it's not too late to make a change. Trunks is still young and he can work hard to impress his father and become a warrior Vegeta will respect.

I'll start tonight when everyone is asleep Trunks mused.

and He'll work as hard as he can. To show his Father he's not just a lazy child lacking the fighting spirit. Hopefully it will be enough to make Vegeta see he's worthy enough to be recoginized as his son.

Trunks heard the door of the gravity chamber open and flinched a bit when his Father stepped out with a towel around his neck ready to hit the showers.

Uh hi" Trunks squeeked nervous. Vegeta said nothing and walked past him.

Trunks didn't follow him with his eyes but he focused on the ground feeling a bit hurt.

Trunks felt a hand patting his head ruffeling his soft thick hair slightly. Trunks opened his eyes when the weight of his hand slided off trunks head.

Trunks looked behind him with a happy little chuckle. Vegeta opened the bathroom door and gave trunks a half smile.

"hi" vegeta responded sleepily and left Trunks by himself.

That made Trunks whole night his Father said Hi to him It made trunks feel warm inside.

Bit this is just the beginning he still needs to work hard to earn his Fathers respect and felt even more motivated to make it happen.

Trunks heard the water of the bathroom stop and quickly hid in his room.

Trunks waited until mid night to make sure his Father is asleep and made sure to keep his Ki low so that his Father can't use Ki search.

Trunks got out of bed when he heard the alarm clock and quickly changed into his sports gear.

And got out of his room making sure the coast is clear. Trunks entered the gravity room and toyed with a couple of buttons.

the machine gave a green blue light and it turned on.

Yes! Trunks said happy and dialed the large button to choose the gravity level.

he dialed it to 200 and the atmosphere became very heavy and the preasure was almost too much to handle.

200 times earth's gravity Trunks heard a female robotic voice say and Trunks colapsed to his knees.

Wow this is much harder than he thought. Trunks could barely get up. It's like his bones can snap any time. It felt like the heaviest brick on the universe sat on top of him.

But Trunks couldn't give up. And squeezed his eyes shut. Tears mixed with sweat trickled down his face. Trunks dug his nails into his palms while making tight fists.

Slowly Trunks supported himself on one knee. For a brief moment he wanted to dial the gravity level down but scratched that thought.

His Father will never respect quiters. He has to push forward.

Trunks finally managed to get up. And tried to find balance If he falls again then he won't have the strength to get up again.

"Alll right! Trunks panted. "Let the training begin"

* * *

Trunks passed out during his work out that lasted longer than he expected And woke up on the cold floor. Tiny energy robots still floated around the gravity chamber.

His muscles aced and the preasure of the gravity increase still made his head spin a bit.

Trunks could see that there was no day light so he assumed he slept until sunset but actually it's almost day time.

wow did i really slept that long"?. Trunks said to himself looking outside. Trunks felt his stomach roar and snapped him back into reality.

Trunks walked to the gravitron and dialed it back to Zero. The preasure on his body left like a cold fresh of air. His heart thumped rapidly and if he stayed outcold longer than he could have had severy health problems.

When the geavity changed back to normal the hostile evoiriment also cleared.

It felt strange being on normal Earth's gravity again. He's mind was light as a feather his whole body tingled in pain but also felt his strength has increased even though he has opressed his Ki he could feel it.

Hours of training sure has paid off. He couldn't wait to show his Father how much he has improved.

The door of the gravity room opened and Trunks hided behind a machine and kept quiet.

Trunks peeked towards the door hoping that his Father won't start training under 800 times gravity or else he'll be a goner.

"Trunks-kun? He heard his Father call out to him and turned on the light switch and the lights above the machine went on one by one.

"Trunks are you in here?"

Vegeta came behind the machine and saw Trunks keeping himself as small as possible.

Trunks looked at his Father and feared that he might get yelled at but Vegeta's face had a calm expression on his face wearing his casual saiyan uniform he worse in the buu saga.

" Dad I uh"..Am I in trouble? Trunks squeaked looking at vegeta intimidated.

"No ofcourse not Vegeta said. You did nothing wrong"

"I'm so glad I've found you unharmed"

"I was looking for you" ..I couldn't sense your Ki so I became a bit worried." Vegeta said.

Uh I mean your Grand mom became worried not me!" Vegeta corrected himself quick.

"What are you doing here anyway?" And why are you hiding your Ki from me? Vegeta said a bit bossy Like he always does.

"I was training" I've been slacking off and want to make make up for the time I wasted with playing outside and not do anyhing useful." Trunks said standing up.

Vegeta looked at his son for a moment. He didn't expected that answer. But soon his featured softened giving his son a approved smile.

Trunks hasn't seen his Father satisfied with him his whole life and felt that there will be a positive change in how Vegeta sees his son.

"All right" Vegeta said want to join me during my morning workout? Vegeta asked.

"You bet Dad" I will show you what I got" Trunks beamed.

A sly saiyan trademark smile curved on Vegeta's face. " I will push you beyond your limits" And I'll make you surpass Kakarot's son! you'll surpass that lazy bum. Vegeta said.

"Who Goten? Trunks asked confused.

"No! Vegeta said "I mean kakrott's eldest."

"Oh Gohan. We'll that will take a while" Trunks said.

"I doubt it! He's been neglecting his training and didn't take his role as Kakrott's successor serious. Even That noisy fool MR Satan can be a decent competiton to him." Vegeta said disappointed. He wished Gohan didn't end up this way.

At first Vegeta blamed Chi-Chi for turning him into a poser but then again his Mother is no way as strong as Gohan he could easily rebelled against her and continiued his training like his Father wanted.

Sure Earth Mothers can be irritating and manipulative with their guilt trips about how hard it is to be a mother but Gohan had enough money to move out and he didn't have to live under her roof and tolerate her bullshit that studying is more important than training Bulma even gave Gohan a capsule house for free so that he can have space and be himself.

Gohan could have picked up his role as Earth defender and defeat Buu instead of relying on his Father to save his ass again. Gohan turned into a pansy because he wanted to.

His human blood makes him lazy as hell just like any Earthling on this planet. Accept for his Bulma ofcourse she's a acception his wonderful Gem is the best.

It's a shame Gohan or Goten did not represent the strong saiyan warrior race. Vegeta was deeply disappointed when Trunks showed the same laziness and lack of hunger for battle but Vegeta finally had new hope.

"All right let's get out of here" Vegeta said. " true warrior needs proper breakfast."

Their stomach's roared in unison. They both shared a warm smile and Vegeta guided Trunks towards the kitchen.

"Listen son there is one rule that you have to follow. Do not use the gravity chamber when I'm not there" Vegeta spoke.

"okay?" Vegeta said when Trunks didn't respond.

"Oh yeah sure Dad" Trunks said.

"And in order to get the best results you must listen"

" I know, And I won't let you down. I want to reach SSJ level 2 and go beyond if I can.

"Dad you think I can reach SSJ3 ? As a half Saiyan? Trunks asked.

"I don't know boy" But we'll do as much as we can. "If you don't succeed Trunks remember that I'm already very pleased that you are willing to try to push yourself and be different than others." Vegeta said keeping a hand on his son's shoulder and opened the door.

Trunks felt more motivated to work out. His Father is pleased with him and it felt good.

Mrs Briefs was already busy in the kitchen. "Hi Honey I made your favorites" Mrs Briefs said happy and bubbly.

She never has problem with morning crankiness and that's one of the reason's Trunks enjoys being around her.

Trunks and Vegeta trained together hard. Vegeta could barely feel 350 times Earth gravity but Trunks was struggling.

"Focus Trunks I know you can do it" Vegeta said. And levitated up.

Vegeta let his aura increase beckoning his son to come at him.

Trunks powered up and flied towards his Father and Vegeta blocked his blows with his knee like Vegetto used to do when Goku and Vegeta used to potara earings.

Trunks could barely lay a finger in his Father wich made him more frustrated.

Why couldn't he be stronger? How can his Father ever become proud of him with his weak preformance.

But little did Trunks know Vegeta was impressed with his son. Trunks shows better resistance to the gravity and hostile surroundings from the preasure than Vegeta thought.

But Trunks hardly notice is progress because of his own personal dilemma's and insecurities.

Trunks got up after he got knocked down with effort he stayed with his hands infront of him still in his fighting stance panting heavily and he kept his eyes locked with his father.

Vegeta noticed Trunks ki is fading he's exhausted and could pass out any moment.

Prehaps you should rest boy " Vegeta said. You've trained enough for today.

No-No I won't give up I can't! Trunks breathed his sweat and tears dripped from his clenched eyes.

" Trunks It's enough" "We'll continiue tomorrow" Vegeta wanted to adjust the dial of the gravitron.

"No! Trunks screamed and throwed a puch Vegeta was caught off guard and dodged just barely. A scratch appeared on his Fathers face but burned like crazy.

"I'm not finished yet! "Trunks said and powered up to almost super saiyan 2 level.

and attacked vegeta again but the semi transformation put alot of preasure to his body. He was too weak to hold on to it and the aura disappeared and his vision became blank.

Trunks could see his Father run up to him before he hit the ground. And layed limp against his Fathers arm.

Trunks sub conciously felt he got lifted from the ground and heard his Father trying to make him snap out of it but his voice sounded far away.

Trunks pupils rolled back and gained full concious Vegeta kept Trunks head against his bare shoulder.

"Can you hear me?" Vegeta asked supporting his Son's head. Trunks blurry vision faded and watched his Father's conserned eyes watching down at him.

"D..Dad " Trunks chirped softly.

"It's ok Trunks " I got you"

Hush now". Vegeta said pushing him back to his shoulder again.

"No..No..Trunks whined "I have to keep going! "Trunks wiggled himself free and made the gravity higher.

"Trunks what the hell are you doing? Vegeta eyed his son.

"I don't want to quit not now! Trunks said and tried to transform. I..I almost did it Dad I almost became super saiyan 2. "Trunks panted.

Trunks stop it It's too much for you to handle" Vegeta started to worry about his safety.

Trunks dialed it to 600 times gravity" Ignoring his Father protest.

" I said enough! Vegeta warned but Trunks refused to listen.

Vegeta turned the gravity off by blasting it when Trunks refused to let him turn it off.

Trunks felt his whole body ace but felt alot of relief from the preasure in his head. And rested on his knees again.

"Father Trunks said but why"?

"What on earth has gotten into you? What are you trying to prove? vegeta said lowering to his sons level.

I..I just want to become a warrior like you Father." Trunks explained but kept his eyes on the ground panting.

"For you.. Only for you" Trunks said not still not facing Vegeta. "I just want to impress you Father."

Vegeta Held his chin up to make trunks look him in the eye. Father and son watched into eachother's Eyes. Vegets knew he's to blame for this. He wanted to say "I love you" but he couldn't let those words escape.

" We rarely spend time together Father I always believed that you have no interest because I'm a let down.

I Want you to be proud of me" become the son you always wanted" Trunks said.

Vegeta felt the uneasy feeling of guilt. He really felt bad. It was never his intention to make his son feel neglected. His own Father rarely paid attention to him but Vegeta never doubted king Vegeta's love for him.

You're already are Trunks I am proud of you.. More than you think" Vegeta said. I'm Sorry for making you feel this way."

" I'm Sorry I'm not the son you wanted" Trunks apologised again.

"Oh shut up Vegeta said. Enough of that. Vegeta said but not in a hostile way. His son's insecurity drove him nut And lifted him off the ground.

Trunks fliched and dug his nails in his fathers shoulder.

"Don't be alarmed Boy I won't hurt you." Vegeta said with a gentle voice a tone Trunks only once heard when he gave him a goodbye hug.

" You are my son." I would give up my life to save yours Again If I have to." Vegeta said.

"Thank you" Trunks said. I'll do the same for you Mom and all of my friends."

They walked past the many doors of the capsule corp mansion. It feels so nice to be carried by his Father.

But It kind of feels like Vegeta had to because Trunks injured himself but still enjoys being this close to his Father.

"Dad ? Trunks muffed against Vegeta's shoulder.

"hmm"? Vegeta gave a brief reply.

if I have a nightmare can I spend the night with you?" Trunks asked carefully hoping his Father will say yes.

" I feel more comfortable talking about it with people who doesn't become all lovey dovey like mom calling me baby like Im a little kid It's very annoying." Trunks said.

"hmph I'll never treat you like a little kid" Vegeta said. "No son of mine will Be treated that way.

"Sometimes I wished you did "Trunks said quietly

"What? Vegeta said his scowl fading almost.

"No forget it." Trunks said dismissing this subject.

"Tell! Vegeta snapped and gave a warning look. But his harsh feature faded when he felt Trunks flinch.

"Come on tell Me I want to know " Vegeta said.

"I wished you treated me like a little kid sometimes" Trunks said swallowing.

didn't you just say you hated it? Vegeta said confused. "I really don't get you at times."

"Only when mom does it..But I wished we could play together Dad.

"like Goku does with his kids."

"Sometimes When I play with Unlce Goku I pretend it's you when I hug him or Gohan I pretend that Im in your arms when I miss you.

Do you have any Idea how wonderful it felt when I received a hug for the first time? I felt warm and safe..I wished it lasted longer until i got knocked out."

"If that's what you desire then I'll treat you like one. Vegeta said and covered his face with both hands with his back slightly turned to Trunks and started counting

"One..Two..three.."

Trunk eyed his Father confused Vegeta moved his fingers to gave his son a glare through the gap and covered his eye again FOUR! Vegets started to count louder.

Trunks grinned and held in his excitement and hid somewhere quick.

Vegeta was done counting and walked to the living room. Trunks hid underneath the couch and could see His Father walking towards it.

Trunks tried not to squeal when His Father lowered himself to one knee.

"I got you! Vegeta said and reached one arm towards Trunks to grab him.

Vegeta got a hold of Trunks hip and Trunks roared with laughter because it tickled and also felt joy and anxiousness at once.

"Ha you can't reach me" Trunks taunted when he moved his foot to his Father's hand but pulled back before Vegeta could grab him.

Vegeta lifted up the couch off the ground and Trunks made a run for it.

Vegeta chased him around the house and Trunks could feel Vegeta gaining up on him. Vegeta picked him up from the ground placing him in one arm and with his free arm he gave Trunks the tickle death.

Aiya yaiya! Trunks screamed through laughter trying to stop his Father from attacking his ribs.

Vegeta usually can't imagine himself playing this ridiculous hide and seek game.

But he actually has alot of fun. Now he knows what other Parents feel when they fool around with their children. If only he could expierence the same Joy with his own Father before he was taken from him.

Vegeta won't make this a habit but he's willing to do this every now and then to make his son happy.

* * *

Vegeta felt his son's Ki slowly forming into a calm state while he's busy bandaging his wrist. His wrist has been hurting since he blocked Trunks kick with his arm during his semi SSJ 2 transformation.

It was a powerful blow and Vegeta couldn't help but looking at his injury with pride. Maybe one day Trunks will be Earth's strongest warrior. Vegeta fastened the bandage to stop the unpleasant tingling feeling and hopes his arm will heal soon. Skipping is training sessions is defiantely not an option.

Trunks laid outcold on the sofa after playing for hours Vegeta carefully picked him up to take him to bed. It's been a long exhausting day.

Trunks breathing in and realised he's being carried away.

Oh gosh! "Trunks chirped clutching vegeta's shirt.

"Trunks It's me". Vegeta said "just calm down.

"Am I in trouble? "Trunks asked uneasy.

"No..everything is fine. Why do You think so?"

"I had a short dream that you were annoyed with me and I'd receive punishment soon before it got to that I woke up." Trunks said.

"Look It was just a dream. I am not annoyed with you nor do I ever have the desire to punish you without a very good reason."

Trunks was satisfied with his answer and carefully placed his head against his Fathers chest His father was warm and wished he could stay in his strong protective grasp forever.

Trunks flinched when they walked towards his own bedroom. He had no interest in sleeping by himself after that uneasy dream.

"Dad No" Trunks whined

" You can stay with me" Vegeta said calming Trunks down immediately. "But just this once okay"?

"Okay" Trunks said.

Vegeta placed Trunks down. And crawled under the sheets watching his Father lay down.

"Come over here" Vegeta said.

Vegeta looked down as trunks snuggled close. across his heart feeling safe during this cold winter.

large white flakes fell down and Vegeta carefully sat up. And could see from the distance that the snow has coated the earth with a white blanket once more but this time It felt more festive.

Vegeta caresses Trunks hair,his Father instincts grew stronger and wanted to take his training to the next level When the holidays are over.

Not to stroke his own ego or become better than kakarotto but to make sure his family is safe from being destroyed.

Vegeta watched over Trunks as he slept against him,assuming his son has dosed off minutes ago.

"I promise I'll keep you safe from all harm" Vegeta said softly.

" My dearest son" "I love you"

Trunks heard that and that alone made his heart fill with joy. This is the greatest gift he ever got from Vegeta. By admitting he loves his boy alot.

"I love you too" Trunks said with a tired whisper. Vegeta shot his eyes open and looked at Trunks who peacefully slept across his Fathers warm frame with a small smile.

Trunks ki no longer feels anxious nor alarmed. For the first time he sensed calmth and a fragile sign of trust in Trunks ki.

Which is a very good sign Vegeta hopes that he'll earn his sons trust fully.

but only time will tell.

* * *

The new year has Come. The days has passed but the people are still firing heaps of fireworks that cloaks the sky.

Trunks sat near the house looking up at the sky admiring the multiple bright colours.

Trunks got his wish His mother came back from her business trip and the bond with his Father has been approved.

They are doing alot of fun things together and couldn't ask for anything more. A new year will be new chanced and oppertunities.

Hopefully something great will happen in this year. Hopefully nothing apocalyptic.

Dende and Kaio happily clashed their beer jugs against eachother's glass. Dende sure has grown. Buu throwed a temper tantrum when Bay at the last chunk of meat that fell off Buu's barbeque roasted pork shish kabob.

Piccolo just stood there six feet away from everyone else being anti social like always. Trunks will never understand that guy.

Many old faces appeared as the night progressed. and Erasa Gohan's girlfriends and Chi-Chi seems to get along quite well.

It looks like Chi-Chi doesn't view her as those slutty city women.

Chi-Chi interviewed Erasa when Gohan nervously introduced her during the new years party and Chi-Chi liked the answers Erasa gave.

And Maybe Chi-Chi's Daughter inlaw is worthy enough to marry Gohan when they are together for a couple of years. And Gohan and Erasa will have her blessings.

Gohan came next to his Father. "Hey Dad" I still haven't gave you your gift" Gohan said revealing a small package from his bag.

"Oh really?" Well show me" Goku Said excited. "Is it something I can eat?"

"No Dad" Gohan chuckled. "Here you go Gohan said and handed over the package.

Goku tore the paper off and opened the box. The name of the jewerly store was on it. And and moved the protective paper away.

Goku eyed the gift and remained quiet for a moment. "Oh Gohan " Goku said looking up at his son.

"You don't like it? "Gohan asked.

"Ofcourse I do Goku said. It's beautiful. Thank you so much.. I'll cherish this"

Gohan gave Goku a replica of the four star dragonball made of diamond and the 4 stars were made of gold. Behind the dragonball replica was a picture of Goku's family and friends inside.

Gohan knew the 4 Star dragonball ment alot to his Father and felt that this was one of the few gifts that Goku likes besides food.

Gohan smiled and they both Hugged. Goku rubbed his son's spikey hair and Gohan just laid against his Fathers shoulder receiving his hero and best friends love.

It was freezing outside but in his Father's embrace Gohan could barely feel the cold during the frosty night.

Gohan felt safe and secured just being around his Father and knew no matter how many threats come to the Earth Goku will never let anyone hurt the ones he cares about.

He's the greatest warrior in the universe sacrificed his life many times but never asks to be worshipped for his heroic deeds.

And That's what true Heroes are made of.

**A/N**

**Gohan will always end up with Erasa in my stories. Gohan is a great character but im slightly disappointed that he's no where near as badass as Future Gohan.**

**And I like the bond the Saiyans have with eachother, And It's like the best friend group you can end up in,**

**Despite the differences they Always work together . With other words It's the family I've Always wanted.**

**Just Peace love food and sparring, Doesn't that sound great? **

**Well to me it sure does.**

**T.C LightGaia.**


End file.
